The present embodiments relate to light emitting devices and manufacturing methods thereof.
Light emitting diodes (LED) using nitride material semiconductors are being widely used as light emitting devices, but require much research and development to improve light emitting efficiency.
Embodiments provide light emitting devices with improved light emitting efficiency, and manufacturing methods thereof.
Embodiments also provide light emitting devices with minimal internal light loss.
In an embodiment, a light emitting device comprises: a first conductive semiconductor layer with a lower surface being uneven in height, an active layer on the first conductive semiconductor layer, and a second conductive semiconductor layer on the active layer.
In an embodiment, a light emitting device comprises: a substrate, a first buffer layer on portions of the substrate, a first undoped GaN layer on the first buffer layer, a first conductive semiconductor layer over the substrate, an active layer over the first conductive semiconductor layer, and a second conductive semiconductor layer over the active layer.
In an embodiment, a method for manufacturing a light emitting device, the method comprising: forming a first buffer layer and a first un-doped GaN layer on a substrate, exposing a portion of the substrate through etching the substrate with the first buffer layer and the first un-doped GaN layer formed thereon, and forming a first conductive semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a second conductive semiconductor layer over the substrate.
The details of one or more embodiments are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.